deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Frieza
intro 4012220E-451F-4947-9368-F16E2DE899A3.jpeg|Kirby vs frieza by animal dude Frieza vs Kirby Gog.png|Kirby vs frieza by Gogeta46power C4FD37FB-6070-4AC3-9CAE-FE2737926992.png|Kirby vs frieza by HumbleMorgana Some people say pink and purple are girls colors some say they are boys colors but these two prove they are the deadliest colors , Frezia from dragon ball z and Kirby from Kirby , I’m rock And he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons And skills to find out who would win a death battle. Frieza Rock: While most other major villains are killing machines who were created to be evil, Frieza is a knowledgeable being, fully capable of reasoning , Metal:Frieza is a polite, yet extremely sadistic individual who takes great delight in slaughtering and destroying others, particularly on a massive scale. At his core, Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction; this is best shown when he laughed in delight as he watched Planet Vegeta blow up from his Death Ball. Frieza also enjoys making people suffer before killing them, which is why he does not kill his foes outright. A notable fact is that he has tortured every character to fight him. However, as evil as he is, his genocidal behavior has limits, limited to planets, as he has shown annoyance in the destruction of universes from those of a higher station than him like Zeno considering the fact he has no problem betraying his own universe and eliminating others, it's more likely the nonchalant way it is done rather than revulsion of the act itself). Indeed, even his destruction of planets were only as last resorts. Rock: Frieza is very powerful and was able to beat dbz,s toughest fighters including , vegeta , gohan , gotenks and frost and even beat goku one time Metal: well he did kinda cheat Rock: anyways ,Despite his vast arrogance and pride, he is not above team-ups and indeed has worked with Beerus, Frost, Goku, Gohan, and Android 17 to achieve his goals. For all his amoral and chaotic behavior, he has respect (albeit twisted) for Goku and acknowledged him as a formidable opponent, going so far as to admit that he was actually grateful for Goku's naive nature in the tournament, working alongside him. Additionally, he has a very strong will, refusing to repent for his sins despite knowing if he did, he could escape his personal hell; countless times throughout the tournament, he chose to get back up despite being beaten badly by Toppo and Jiren, continuing to fight fervently in the face of adversity, rarely pleading for his life when he is on his knees. Beerus even went so far as to compliment him for his superb job in the Tournament of Power and rewarded him with resurrection. Metal: speaking of which frieza did lose to , goku , , jiren , toppo and once lost to vegeta in their rematch . Rock: frieza has five forms but perhaps his most important one is his golden form , his golden form gives him great power , allowing him to be able to keep up with a super sayain god super sayain , and takes attack’s from gods like toppo and even sidra , also frieza learned to master the form so now he has no time limit Metal: well I think that’s it for frieza , let’s go on to Kirby. Frieza:Simian bastard... I am Lord Frieza. None surpass me! No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still... to die in disgrace AT THE HANDS OF YOUR MASTER!!! „ 1AC261F3-A2F9-4500-9F9B-0A3B44EFF8D7.png|Final form frieza 6862CC11-42F6-4626-B2A2-4A9005B3D900.png|Golden frieza Kirby Rock: one upon a time , a star warrior was created to feat nightmare , so nightmare doesn’t take over the galaxy , but by some weird mistake , Kirby landed on planet pop star years before he was suppose to. Metal: he is so freaking cute Rock: don’t let his cute looks fool you , Kirby can crack planets in half with his bare fists and he can also inhale others with his copy abilities, and gain their powers , also his stomach is like another universe. Metal: Kirby can also make clones of himself , can move faster then the speed of light , can regenerate and can even turn into a ghost. Rock: also Kirby just like frieza , is a universe buster . Metal: what how!!! , oh boy everyone’s gonna be mad about this one but let us explain Rock: Kirby was able to defeat Marx, who created a universe , by himself and at least over 52 galaxies , he also beat magalor soul who almost destroyed a entire universe , so yes this puts Kirby at universal , I’m sure we are still getting hate anyways , but whatever , can’t please everyone right? Metal: besides that , Kirby has a few major power ups , fire Kirby , ice Kirby , fighting Kirby and sword Kirby , he also has his ultra powers , like his ultra sword and ultra flame. Rock: Kirby can also move at the speed of light and is shown to be able to beat meta knight who was able to move from one galaxy to the next in less then a second. Metal: here is a list of all of Kirby’s power ups and weapons Kirby’s power ups Ink bottle Invincible Candy Jamba Heart Jumbo Candy Love-Love Stick Magical Paintbrush Master Crown Maxim Tomato Metamato Metamortex Microphone Mint Leaf Miracle Fruit Patch Pep Brew Potion Power Tablets Rainbow Sword Ravel Ball Replica Roulette bubble Star Rod Star Rod Superspicy Curry Superspicy Curry Triple Star Watermelon Rock: well I think that’s enough for our pink puff ball . Metal: well let’s move onto the fight Kirby: pyo pyo BAA604F9-E5B2-4D38-9269-F863B2A26947.png|Kirby pre-fight 443216E6-B275-4150-A513-30628050376A.jpeg|Pre-fight Rock:Alright the combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all. Metal: it’s time for a death battle!!! fight Kirby is walking on a new planet , frieza then teleports in front of Kirby and tells him to leave the planet right now , Kirby Grunts no , frieza says no? I guess I will have to make you wish for death! , frieza shoots a lazer at Kirby. Fight! Kirby gets hit by the laser , frieza then punches Kirby , Kirby knicks frieza , Kirby then sees a knuckle joe and absorbs him , Kirby punches frieza in the face and then slams him into the ground , frieza charges up a death ball at Kirby , Kirby punches the attack back at frieza , frieza uses his emperor death beam attack on Kirby , knocking him out of his fighting form , Kirby then sees a ice enemy , Kirby absorbs him and frezzes frieza , frieza breaks out and Says you have a similar ability to that majin buu or even cell , I may have underestimated you , too bad I surpassed buu a long time ago , frieza then punches Kirby and shoots multiple lasers at him , knocking him out of his ice form . Kirby uses a lollipop he had from before , Kirby goes on the warpstar and punches frieza , Kirby then tosses frieza from the first part of the planet to the next , Kirby then punches frieza into the ground , kirby then sees a blade knight and absorbs him , Kirby slashes frieza with the blade , frieza then says well you have a simalir sword to trunks , I may have to use my full power now , Be grateful , few get to witness this kind of power. Frieza starts yelling , frieza then transforms into golden frieza ,golden frieza punches Kirby and then uses his emperor death beam on Kirby , Kirby slashes frieza with his blade , frieza then shoots multiple death beams at Kirby , kirby loses his sword form , frieza throws a destructo disc at Kirby , Kirby absorbs the destructo disc and spits it back at frieza , frieza dodges the attack and punches Kirby , frieza then gets Kirby in a choke hold and starts to tourture him , Kirby starts losing air and screams out in pain , frieza said I told you I would make you wish for death , Kirby then opens his mouth and absorbs frieza , frieza starts yelling , Kirby absorbs frieza , Kirby then walks away . In kirbys stomach , frieza starts yelling why!!! , frieza says he refuses to lose and yells so hard he causes a rip through universes , frieza then goes through the portal , frieza sees Kirby and punches him in the face , frieza catches him with his tail and throws him into a rock. Kirby goes on his warp star , frieza catches up with Kirby , frieza then shoots a lazer at Kirby , Kirby absorbs the laser and spits it back at frieza , Kirby then sees a whip enemy , Kirby absorbs the whip Enemy and gets the whip power up , Kirby whips frieza in the face , frieza then uses his emperor death beam , knocking Kirby out of the form , Kirby then absorbs one of the beams and spits it back at frieza , frieza says damm you, frieza then says explode and causes a giant explosion to happen on the ground , Kirby sees a ultra swordsmen and absorbs him , Kirby sees frieza and slashes him with the ultra sword , frieza survives the attack , frieza then says did you think that would stop me! ,frieza then rushes at Kirby and uses a emperor death beam on him , the attack hits Kirby right in the face doing serious damage , nearly killing Kirby . Frieza then punches Kirby in the ground , frieza then says I guess it’s time for you and the whole planet to die , oh ho ho , frieza then gets a huge death ball from his finger and launches it at Kirby , Kirby then uses the hyper fruit he had in his stomach , Kirby absorbs the giant blast , frieza then says what how can this happen? , Kirby spits the blast back at frieza , frieza says no ill send it back you , he fails to Send the blast back , the blast launches frieza into outer space , the blast explodes , killing frieza . KO! Kirby then powers down and does his victory dance. 0BF671CA-AC1C-4E75-BA7D-A5A0EB592AA4.jpeg FF6C4BCE-8ACF-4C0C-9986-B69D92B6EBBA.jpeg 842C9FAA-34D1-428E-9774-416E27CDA87A.jpeg results Metal: oh boy , that did not just happen , did it? Rock: yes it did , while frieza was faster and more intelligent, Kirby had more abilities, can absorb any of friezas attacks and arguably had better destructive power , as he able to beat marnx who created a entire universe , while frieza can scale to goku who shook a universe Metal: even if we did say frieza had higher destructive power , Kirby can just absorb friezas attacks , making them useless anyways or at least putting them on equal footing , you might be saying , frieza can just move out of the way of the attack. Rock: well that’s the thing , frieza does not really move away from attacks , like the time goku threw a giant spirit bomb at him or when gokus Super kamehameha nearly killed him in dragon ball z resurrection of F . Metal: I guess frieza is heating in Hell now. Rock: the winner is Kirby D76B2CBF-49E8-4A6C-A1B2-0CFD258B262E.jpeg|Kirby wins poll Better franchise? Kirby/Nintendo Dragon ball z/super Please rate this fight? One star Two stars Three stars Four stars Five stars Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:Alien characters Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles